


Traveling to France

by naturallesbain



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Dallas is French, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallesbain/pseuds/naturallesbain
Summary: As the title says. Enjoy these two soft men
Relationships: Two-Bit Mathews/Dallas Winston
Kudos: 3





	Traveling to France

They had to get away, they just had to. 

Tulsa was suffocating, the strings of homophobia had pulled them to breathlessness and they needed out, though they’re both unsure of where to go. 

It had been Dallas’s idea to go to France, travel across the country to visit his mother in France. 

Turns out he was French, too. 

His mother lived on a small farm in the countryside in the Limousin region, it was a beautiful place from what Dallas had described, and Two-Bit was excited to meet his mother. 

Dallas had called and chatted with his mother, calling about staying at her house and seeing if they could visit. 

It turned out they could! So, Dallas had taken out a lot of money from his savings to see his mom, and it was worth it. 

The flight over was beautiful, the vast blues and the fluffy clouds had Two-Bit gaping and gasping as he watched out the window while Dally slept, too unbothered to be awoken. 

And within a few hours, they’d arrived. 

Dallas’s mom was very kind, selfless, and generous as she allowed them to share a room without judgment and to even hold hands. 

Dallas’s mother didn’t speak a lot of English, though whenever she did, she was overwhelmingly sweet, praising the red-head for simple tasks. 

Two had responded in kind, a simple ‘merci’ and trying to compliment her back, though failing miserably when he attempted to do so in French. 

Dallas had luckily been happy to translate, his French was impeccable and the softness in his voice when speaking to her in the love language made Two-Bit’s heart melt. 

It’d gotten to the point where they’d stay up, listening to old French songs on the radio with Dallas singing along softly in his ear, cuddled together under a quilt his mom had made. 

“I’m so glad we visited your mom. Thank you for taking me here,” The red-head had said softly one night, the moon shining in through their window had created a soft, silver glow. 

“Anytime, Keith, anytime,” Dallas had whispered softly, his breathing had evened out moments later, his chest rising steadily and falling with the same grace.


End file.
